


call me a whale 'cause I'd do anything to bring you home

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Roman tries a line on Sheba: results are mixed.
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Queen of Sheba | Caster
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	call me a whale 'cause I'd do anything to bring you home

Roman is not subtle when he’s working up the nerve to say something, Sheba thinks. But if she asked him, he’d clam up instantly, so instead she keeps petting his hair as she waits for him to spit it out.

“My queen,” he manages eventually.

She smiles. “Yes, my king?”

“Your breasts look heavy, may I hold them for you?”

She snorts, before bursting into unrestrained laughter. By the time she catches her breath, Roman’s face is the color of a tomato. “Did Merlin give you that line?”

“…Maybe…”

“You really should know better,” Sheba replies. “But yes, you may.”


End file.
